


Эхо Войны

by Patient_Number_27



Category: The Sinking City (Video Game)
Genre: Cruelty, Detectives, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Platonic Relationships, Psychological Torture, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25087576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patient_Number_27/pseuds/Patient_Number_27
Summary: После разрыва договора с сектой, Грэма Карпентера начинают преследовать кошмарные видения, преисполненные ужасами Великой Войны.Детектив Рид берётся отыскать и уничтожить их источник.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. I.

Грэм Карпентер открыл глаза.

В окно пробивался тусклый свет солнца. С тех пор, как небо над Окмонтом нахмурилось тучами навечно, он не бывал другим. Люди перестали зашторивать окна, стремясь скорее поймать каждую крупицу солнечного сияния, нежели спрятаться от него. Вот и сейчас тяжёлая ткань была откинута в сторону, позволяя сероватым от плесени – борьба с этой напастью считалась бесполезной даже среди особо чистоплотных богачей, на неё все давно махнули рукой – лучам свободно заполнять комнату, оседая на тёмно-зелёных обоях.

Потянувшись, Карпентер откинул одеяло и сел. Подъём дался ему на удивление легко, несмотря на то, что спал он едва ли четыре часа. Он отметил также отсутствие ставшей привычной лёгкой головной боли. Опустив взгляд, Грэм заметил ещё одну любопытную деталь – его руки не дрожали.

Однако у главы семьи не было времени сидеть в постели и предаваться размышлениям о том, с чего он так хорошо себя чувствует. Раз Кэй сделал ему сегодня такой подарок, стоит воспользоваться им в полной мере. Грэма ждал длинный список повседневных дел, который не становился меньше, сколько бы усилий он ни прикладывал.

Подбодрив себя мыслью, что дорога в тысячу миль начинается с первого шага, Карпентер встал и прошёл к туалетному столику. Едва бросив взгляд на своё отражение в большом зеркале, старательно очищенном от любой грязи совместными усилиями Бенджамина и нескольких младших слуг, он застыл в недоумении.

Его лицо.

Оно было чистым.

Ни единого следа шрамов. Глаз на месте, словно и не покидал глазницы, смотрел ясно и прямо. Повернувшись чуть боком, Грэм убедился, что и его ухо совершенно цело. Коснувшись кончиками пальцев скулы, он ощутил только гладкую кожу. Более того, он почувствовал собственное прикосновение. Таким событием он не мог похвастаться уже многие годы.

Никаких догадок о возможных причинах столь внезапного исцеления светлую голову Карпентера не посещало. Последний раз проведя пальцами по щеке, он попытался убрать руку от лица.

_Больно._

Кончики пальцев будто бы прилипли к коже. Осторожно потянув, Карпентер увидел, как она натянулась следом за ними. Они надёжно пристали друг к другу, хотя он не заметил никакой липкой грязи, которая могла бы к этому привести. Манипуляции с ножницами отпадали, как слишком опасный вариант. Пришлось сделать глубокий вдох и, зажмурившись, резко дёрнуть.

Кожа порвалась с неожиданно громким треском, и её неровные лоскутки повисли на руке. Резкая острая боль пронзила щеку, по которой тут же заструилась горячая кровь. Морщась, Грэм попытался было зажать повреждённое место, но вовремя отдёрнул руку – не хватало ему повтора.

Эта предосторожность помогла мало. Он вновь заглянул в зеркало – кожа продолжала осыпаться у него на глазах, обнажая мышцы и зубы. Глаз нелепо выпятился из глазницы и через пару мгновений лопнул и потёк, смешиваясь с кровавым потоком. Несколько секунд – и правой половины лица как не бывало.

На этом разрушение плоти не остановилось. Оно продолжалось дальше. Грэм застыл на месте, шокированный и парализованный болью и страхом. Он не мог оторвать взгляд от поверхности зеркала, где видел свой стремительно проступающий вместо лица голый череп…

В нос ударил запах гнилья.

Грэм проснулся с коротким криком, сев на кровати и автоматически прижав ладонь к лицу. Изуродованную часть жгло, словно на неё вылили расплавленное и раскалённое добела железо. Дыхание сбилось. Торопливо ощупав щёку, Карпентер убедился, что шрамы никуда не исчезли. Сейчас его это успокоило. Но боль продолжала терзать его, хотя он отлично знал – всё, что на этой части лица могло чувствовать, выгорело вместе с кожей.

Поджав ноги, он уткнулся в свои колени и тихо заскулил. Спальня была темна. Вряд ли он проспал больше часу-двух, рассвет ещё даже не начинался. Все домашние спят, нет смысла будить их из-за кошмара. Нужно только успокоиться. Он немного перевозбудился, пока работал. Это бывает. И фантомные боли тоже. Они случались после госпиталя, и никто не говорил, что они исчезнут навсегда. Это пройдёт.

Но сколько бы Грэм ни увещевал себя, он не был уверен, что вернётся сегодня ко сну.

***

Ночные кошмары не были для Грэма чем-то новым. Он свыкся с ними, как со своими шрамами и любыми другими неизбежными следами, оставленными войной. По мере того, как Великая Война уходила всё дальше в прошлое, он спокойнее спал ночами. Грохот орудий превратился в эхо, кровавые пятна поблекли, крики затихли – он мог теперь без содрогания смотреть на собственный мундир за стеклом. Он почти без отвращения рассматривал своё лицо в зеркале каждое утро и вечер.

С этим проклятым зеркалом и творилось что-то неладное, заставившее Грэма усомниться в стойкости и цельности собственного рассудка.

Он как раз собирался отходить ко сну, когда какие-то пятна на стекле привлекли его внимание. Сперва ему показалось, что это игра теней в отсвете лампочки, и только потом он заметил, что эти пятна движутся. Даже становятся больше. Заинтригованный, он подошёл вплотную к зеркалу. Его отражение, на удивление чёткое, частично перекрыло пятна, как если бы предмет, создавший их в зеркале, находился у него за спиной. Но, обернувшись, Грэм ничего не увидел.

А пятна всё росли. Их очертания изменялись на глазах. Следом за уже возникшими появлялись всё новые, пока их нестройные ряды не заполнили всё в границах витой овальной рамы. Карпентер прищурил глаз, силясь рассмотреть, чем же он были.

Едва размытые образы обрели ясные очертания, у него похолодело в груди.

Лица.

Много. Не меньше двух дюжин. 

Они смотрели прямо на него. Изуродованные. Разбитые. Заляпанные кровью. Их мёртвые глаза светились потусторонним зеленоватым светом. Некоторые щеголяли пустыми глазницами. У каких-то не было носов. Грэм готов был поклясться, что разглядел серые извилины мозга в глубокой трещине посреди лба одного из них. 

Они улыбались.

Порванными ртами, остатками губ, повисшими на коже и жилах челюстями.

Их улыбки излучали угрозу.

Невольно отшатнувшись от зеркала, Грэм сделал шаг назад. Далеко отойти он не успел. На плечи легли чьи-то крепкие руки, удержавшие его на месте, и неприятно знакомый голос прошептал в самое ухо:

– Куда-то собрался, Карпентер?

«Генерал Першинг*».

Он произнёс это имя одними губами, не издав ни звука. Разумеется, никакого генерала тут нет! Откуда ему взяться в Окмонте? Он сидит сейчас в своём офисе где-нибудь… чёрт знает где. Грэм никогда не хотел знать. Он также не хотел ни видеть, ни слышать этого человека когда-либо ещё. Даже новости о нём приводили его в ярость. И вот теперь…

Чужие ладони сжали его плечи с такой силой, что стало больно.

– Без тебя не начнём.

– Без тебя не начнём! – вторил генералу голос из зеркала. Тот самый солдат с разбитой головой. Он выступил вперёд, прижав бледную ладонь к стеклу. – Покажи, как стрелять краутов**!

По рядам прокатился уже знакомый возглас, перемежавшийся лишь вопросом «Куда-то собрался?» и недовольными криками. Теперь два десятка ладоней давили на зеркало с той стороны, силясь прорваться в комнату.

Стекло не выдержало такого напора. Оно треснуло, но осколки не покинули рамы. Это разозлило толпу за ним ещё сильнее – их кулаки забарабанили по упрямой прозрачной преграде, и этому бешеному яростному стуку вторил сумасшедший смех Першинга, раздавшийся за спиной Карпентера. Шум всё нарастал, сливался в дикую какофонию, где уже проступал свист артиреллийских снарядов, визг пуль, грохот взрывов.

Пожалуйста, только не снова.

Только не туда опять.

Грэм не мог позвать на помощь – язык онемел и не слушался. Не мог даже закричать – горло сдавило спазмом от запаха гнили, гари и пороха. Он мог только беззвучно молиться, чтобы это прекратилось…

Когда шум стих и образы исчезли, Карпентер обнаружил себя на полу, сжавшимся в комок, с лицом насквозь мокрым от слёз. С трудом приподнявшись на локте, он бросил испуганный взгляд на зеркало.

Оно действительно было разбито. Гладкая поверхность превратилась в чёрную бугристую паутину трещин, где отражение комнаты распадалось на множество маленьких копий самого себя. Грэм со стоном опустился обратно на доски, обхватив голову руками.

Что же это такое?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Джон Першинг (1860-1948) - Генерал Армий Соединённых Штатов. На момент ПМВ - бригадный генерал. Командовал силами США в Мёз-Аргонском наступлении, где американская армия проявила себя не слишком блестяще. Причиной провала операции была признана неопытность американского командования. Першинга даже хотели сместить с должности. Однако, несмотря на этот провал, он построил отличную карьеру и уже через год получил повышение, достигнув самого высокого личного звания из возможных.
> 
> **Крауты — презрительное прозвище немецких солдат в Первую Мировую войну. Примерный русский перевод — "Капустники".


	2. II.

На первый взгляд, Бенджамин был занят обычным для себя делом. Управляющий поместья Карпентеров стоял на крыльце дома, выкуривая уже пятую за утро сигару, без особого интереса наблюдая за вознёй одного из рабочих с припаркованным у забора красным автомобилем. От машины в затопленном городе не было никакого прока, однако механик упорно проводил ей регулярный техосмотр. Он напирал на то, что никто не мог знать, когда вода уйдёт. Что-то подсказывало Бенджамину: куда важнее тут страх потерять работу. Кому тут дался автомобильный ремонтник?

Обычно управляющий с удовольствием потратил бы минут десять на построение очередной философской теории, чтобы сгладить своё скучное бдение. Но не сегодня. Как и не вчера. Уже пять дней прошло с тех пор, как в поместье начало твориться что-то странное. И чем дальше, тем хуже оно становилось.

У Бенджамина было множество различных талантов. Он привык справляться с трудностями без особого напряжения сил. Только в этот раз то были не конкуренты, не недовольные толпы и даже не какой-нибудь особо хитроумный враг, требовавший доказать ему своё интеллектуальное превосходство. Опасность, повисшая над Грэмом Карпентером, исходила откуда-то извне. Не столько дома, сколько самой реальности, где управляющий привык существовать.

Единственное, к чему он сумел прийти – тут явно не обошлось без той поганой секты. Связываться с ней было опасным решением, принятым во время жестокого кризиса. И то, результат получился не особо удовлетворительным. Копию Брутуса пришлось запереть в его кабинете и позабыть об этой комнате навсегда, за исключением времени завтрака, обеда и ужина. Несмотря на то, что у этой штуки было лицо его отца и она не приносила никакой пользы, Грэм так и не смог заставить себя избавиться от неё.

Вряд ли проблема крылась в старике, клянчащем у рабочих сахар. Разве мог он заставить Карпентера просто перестать спать? Бенджамин слышал крики из спальни и приходил узнать, в чём дело. Грэм упорно отмахивался, говоря, что ему приснился дурной сон. Управляющего сильно тревожило разбитое зеркало, которое ему запретили менять на новое. С этой модой ехать крышей, стремительно распространившейся по всему Окмонту, Бенджамин начал переживать, что и Карпентера зацепило волной безумия. 

Днём Грэм держал лицо. Ему и раньше часто приходилось этим заниматься, он справлялся великолепно. Но Бенджамин знал его слишком хорошо, чтобы не заметить усталость, скользившую в его взгляде. Вдобавок, у него усилилась дрожь в руках. После очередной ночи, которую он провёл без сна, запершись в кабинете со стопкой бумаг, управляющий заметил ожоги на его ладони. Кто-то явно перешёл к радикальным методам, никакой кофе не мог помочь. Едва задремав, он и без того просыпался практически сразу, с испугом на лице. Карпентер отказывался говорить, что он видел во снах.

Глубоко затянувшись, Бенджамин обратился к воспоминаниям последних дней перед началом катастрофы. Что такого случилось за эти дни, что могло спровоцировать такой кризис? В город не приходило никаких новостей. С момента смерти Брутуса прошло уже слишком много времени. С ареста детектива – тоже, да и в глубине души управляющий искренне надеялся, что он не занял настолько важное место в сердце Карпентера, чтобы тот не спал из-за него ночами. И на героя для кошмарных снов тощий чужак никак не тянул. Если только…

– Здравствуйте.

Знакомый голос отвлёк Бенджамина. Без особого интереса он покосился на источник звука, ожидая увидеть очередного желающего наняться на работу. Их приходило так много, что он уже не знал, чем их занять. А Грэм упорно требовал давать возможность трудиться всякому, кто попросит. 

Но вместо какого-нибудь робкого мужичка, потерявшего работу главного забивателя свай ещё до Потопа, управляющий увидел перед собой уже знакомое ему лицо и внимательные зелёные глаза. Чарльз-Рид-Частный-Детектив.

– А. Здравствуйте, мистер Рид, – отправив докуренную сигару в краткий полёт до урны, он достал из кармана новую. – Чем обязаны? Снова какие-то неприятности?

– Будь они, вы бы знали о них раньше меня, – Чарльз коротко натянуто улыбнулся. – Мистер Карпентер принимает?

– М-м… Если быстро. У него много дел. 

– Как славно, я как раз по делу.

– По какому, позвольте узнать? – Бенджамин пристально посмотрел на детектива. От него не укрылась ни бледность лица (более заметная, чем обычно), ни странный лихорадочный блеск в зрачках. Оба симптома не слишком пришлись ему по душе.

– Простите, это я могу сказать только лично мистеру Карпентеру.

Управляющий пожевал кончик сигары. Откровенно говоря, ему не хотелось никого пускать к Грэму, пока он в таком состоянии. Но вместе с тем ему подумалось, что визит нового друга может помочь ему немного взбодриться. К тому же, у Карпентера были причины доверять Риду – обидно, если доверять больше, чем человеку, стоявшему подле него с подстольного возраста, но чем не пожертвуешь ради благой цели – а у Чарльза хватало чувства такта, чтобы уйти, заметив, как неуместен его визит.

– Он в своём кабинете, – Бенджамин кивнул на дверь. 

– Тогда поспешу, чтобы его не задерживать. До встречи, – детектив направился к двери. Бенджамин молча проводил его взглядом, раскуривая сигару.

***

Визит к Карпентеру в планы Чарльза не входил. Он шёл по Олдгрову с совершенно иными целями, но его рассудок распорядился за него. Очередное видение, накрывшее его посреди улицы, заставило его повиснуть на заборе, чтобы не свалиться в грязь.

_Он устал. Чудовищно устал. Спать хотелось так, что ноги подкашивались, а глаза закрывались сами собой. Виски сверлила противная боль. Он готов был уснуть стоя, если иначе никак нельзя. Камни мостовой вдруг показались ему восхитительно мягкими, в их округлых очертаниях проступили образы маленьких подушечек с кошачьих лапок. Наверное, замечательно было бы поспать на такой…_

_Но он боялся. Того, что пряталось на внутренней стороне его век. Прожигающий мозг образ. Мертвецы. Толпы мертвецов. Море мертвецов. Запах жжённого пороха, крови и сырой земли. Тлеющее дерево. Болезненная вспышка света. Резкие голоса кричали что-то, и галстук удавкой сдавил шею, мешая дышать. Нельзя закрывать глаза. Нельзя…_

Чарльз пришёл в себя дрожащий и испуганный, весь покрытый испариной. Сердце дико стучало, упорно пытаясь проломить грудную клетку. Пришлось сделать не один десяток длинных глубоких вдохов, чтобы мысли пришли в относительный порядок. Он увидел что-то чужое, в этом не было сомнений. Как те несчастные, оставившие наследство из разрозненных записок «Рифу Дьявола». Только что это могло быть и кому принадлежало?

Рид скосил взгляд на забор, послуживший ему надёжной опорой. За чередой острых пик, установленных на кирпичном основании, высилась знакомая тёмная громада особняка Карпентеров.

Грэм был с ним крайне любезен. Нет, очень добр. Особенно для незнакомого человека, увидевшего детектива впервые в жизни. Неясно, что именно тут сыграло больше: солдатская солидарность, христианский долг или простая человеческая доброта. Однако Карпентер уже успел вытащить Рида из глубокой ямы. И тот готов был отплатить и переплатить ему за это (пусть кто-то и мог бы сказать, что после того, что сам детектив сделал для него, они тысячу раз квиты).

Атмосфера внутри дома ощущалась нездоровой. Здесь было слишком тихо для обиталища настоящей семейки гангстеров. И это не была благостная тишина уютного жилища хорошего человека. Что-то витало в воздухе, подобное тому настроению, которое создаёт тяжёлая болезнь драгоценного жильца.

Перед тем, как войти в кабинет, Чарльз постучал. Ему не ответили, и он, подождав немного, толкнул дверь и перешагнул порог.

Он застал Грэма сидящим за столом. Без маски. Рид никогда прежде не видел того, что она скрывала, и теперь застыл в нерешительности, не зная, куда вежливее будет деть свой взгляд. Правой половины лица у Карпентера просто не было. Вместо неё – сплошное месиво шрамов и пустая глазница. Зубы проглядывали через жалкие остатки губ, создавая противоречивую иллюзию искажённой улыбки.

Уцелевший глаз Карпентера, покрасневший от недосыпа, смотрел мутно и пусто. Казалось, он и не заметил прихода детектива. Дрожащие тонкие пальцы с силой сжимали чётки, не отсчитывая бусин. Словно эта нитка была единственной зацепкой, ещё удерживавшей его в этом мире, которую он страшно боялся отпустить.

– Мистер Карпентер? – осторожно позвал Рид. 

Нет ответа.

– Грэм? – попробовал он снова, подойдя ближе к столу. Карпентер даже не посмотрел на него. Чуть наклонившись вперёд, Чарльз осторожно коснулся его руки, силясь привлечь к себе внимание.

Грэм дёрнулся, будто его ударило током, и резко поднял взгляд на визитёра. Его образ плыл, ему пришлось сощуриться, чтобы хоть что-то разглядеть. Кошмарные иллюзии и тут не оставили его: лицо Рида, едва обретя чёткие черты, буквально оплыло, как свечной воск, и Карпентер с криком отшатнулся от него. Очередной призрак, не иначе... Теперь и в бодрствовании нет спасения?..

– Мистер Карпентер, что случилось? – обеспокоенный голос совсем не походил на те, что мучили его во сне. Несколько раз моргнув, Грэм убедился, что детектив действительно стоит в его кабинете. И его лицо было в полном порядке, если не считать выражения.

"Я, должно быть, выгляжу ужасно," – подумал Карпентер, откладывая чётки в сторону и нервно приглаживая волосы. Стараясь сохранять спокойствие, он взял маску с края стола и аккуратно вернул её на положенное место. Он сделал это автоматически, не задумываясь о том, что Чарльз успел увидеть. Сейчас его волновало другое. Грэм не собирался вешать на других свои заботы, а детектив может попытаться их взять.

– Всё в порядке, – просипел Карпентер. – Простите, я немного задумался.

– Задумался... Да на вас... – Чарльз вовремя запнулся. Сказать кому-то, вроде Грэма, что на нём "лица нет" – это как ляпнуть слепому, что тут темно, хоть глаз выколи. – У вас такой вид, будто вы вовсе не спите.

– У меня сейчас много работы.

– Я могу вам помочь?

– Нет, – Карпентер прозвучал, пожалуй, слишком резко. Следовало мягче. – Я справлюсь сам, спасибо большое.

– Точно?

– Совершенно. Простите, вы что-то хотели? 

– Нет. Ничего, я... Я зашёл проверить, как у вас тут дела.

– Всё просто замечательно, – Грэм немного неловко взмахнул рукой, улыбаясь так мягко, как мог в своём нынешнем состоянии. – Благодаря вам в том числе. 

– Тогда... я не буду вам мешать, – этого короткого разговора Риду было достаточно, чтобы понять: расспрашивать Грэма бесполезно. Он ничего толкового ему не ответит. Значит, придётся брать дело в свои руки, понравится это ему или нет. И в голове детектива уже начинал складываться план действий. – До встречи.

– Да... до встречи, мистер Рид, – заметно расслабившись, пробормотал Грэм. Когда Чарльз исчез за дверью, он шумно вздохну и уронил голову на сложенные руки.

С каждым днём ему всё сложнее и сложнее было сохранять ясный рассудок.


	3. III.

Едва за детективом закрылась дверь, как Грэм снова снял маску. Для его непрерывно гудевшей головы она стала слишком тяжёлой. Он устало покосился на стопку бумаг, мирно покоившуюся возле его локтя. О возвращении к работе в таком состоянии не могло быть и речи: мысли путались, руки сильно дрожали. Карпентер чувствовал себя тяжело больным. До той степени, когда человек может только лежать под одеялом и молить Господа об облегчении своих страданий.

Однако Грэм не мог позволить себе такой роскоши. Он упорно продолжал трудиться, пока ещё мог более-менее ровно писать. Его собственная подпись окончательно превратилась в неразборчивый зигзаг – и он перешёл на устные распоряжения. Язык начал заплетаться – он запретил заходить к нему кому-либо, кроме Бенджамина. Верный управляющий понимал его с полуслова. Молитвы теперь шептались сами собой, когда он оставался один.

Карпентер отчётливо понимал, что вышел на тропу войны. Скользкий священник набрался дерзости и явился к нему один или два раза, принеся с собой несколько соблазнительных предложений о сотрудничестве в обмен на спокойный сон. У Грэма ещё хватило сил вежливо отшить его, а не прогнать взашей. Он не мог гарантировать, что при следующей встрече не снесёт ему голову выстрелом из дробовика. Или не кинется ему в ноги, умоляя о помощи. Не ясно, что вероятнее.

Вдобавок ко всему, теперь придётся беспокоиться о детективе. Его «визит» нанёс секте ощутимый урон, однако одному человеку не под силу окончательно изничтожить такое порождение зла. Тем более за один заход. Что греха таить, Грэм опасался, что он пожелает закончить начатое, легко сопоставив факты. Мистер Рид, несмотря ни на что, был человеком сообразительным и наделённым острым чувством справедливости.

Грэм бы сам с удовольствием избавился от них, но сперва попытался решить вопрос мирным путём. Откупиться от них, проще говоря. Как-никак, они оказали ему услугу. И располагались не где-нибудь, а в их старинной семейной церкви. Карпентер допустил ошибку, позволив себе быть мягким, потому что Церковь Искупления не собиралась отвечать ему той же любезностью. У них были на него большие планы, как оказалось. Только вот он их не разделял.

Если Чарльз Рид окажется впутан в это дело, кто знает, чем оно для него закончится. Создание клонов – детская забава, трюк. Сектанты, обозлённые его выходкой (что именно детектив натворил в Церкви до конца выяснить так и не удалось, но святой отец посвятил немаленький абзац своего последнего дружелюбного письма ругани в его адрес), могут сотворить с ним вещи много ужаснее. Живое воображение Карпентера, подогретое каждодневными кошмарными видениями, рисовало далеко не радужные перспективы. Нет, Рид должен остаться в стороне. Это не его битва. И то, что Грэм создал себе такие проблемы – не его вина.

«Надо сказать Бенджамину, чтобы проследил за ним. Придумал какое-нибудь объяснение, почему я не могу его принять,» – подумал Карпентер, подавляя очередной зевок. Неприятно было так гнать Чарльза от дверей, пусть даже максимально ненавязчиво. Грэм мог только надеяться, что детектив не сочтёт подобное за оскорбление. 

Поразмыслив минуту, он поспешил утешить себя мыслью, что попросит управляющего справляться о нуждах Рида и помогать ему по мере необходимости и возможностей. Бедняга Бенджамин, столько всего свалилось на его плечи. Он привык тяжело работать, но Карпентеру начинало казаться, что он злоупотребляет его терпением и верностью.

Пожалуй, у них теперь было слишком много работы.

***

Детектив покинул кабинет, но уходить из особняка не спешил. Благо, оставшиеся подручные Карпентера уже знали его в лицо и с предложениями начистить морду или окунуться в канаву не лезли. Хотя гангстеры явно переживали не лучшие для себя времена. Проходя к лестнице, Рид слышал, как один из них жаловался другому: ну какая, к чёрту, благотворительность?

Действительно. Чарльз готов был недоумевать вместе с ними. Откуда только взялась в Грэме эта тяга облегчить страдания всех страждущих, которых он мог и не мог охватить взглядом одинокого глаза? Его отца сложно было назвать сильно религиозным человеком. Да что там, просто добавить к его имени прилагательное «добрый» язык не поворачивался. И даже на благородного бандита он не был похож. Не самый обаятельный старик из тех, которых Риду приходилось видеть.

Тем не менее, его сын будто пришёл откуда-то из другого мира. При беглом взгляде трудно было уловить хотя бы внешнее сходство между ними, только мучительно сопоставляя черту за чертой можно было получить какой-то результат. И его благородные порывы – определённо не заслуга Брутуса. Тот разве что научил своего единственного отпрыска радикально решать проблемы. Иначе у того не возникло бы идеи убрать прежнего главу семейства и поставить на его место бестолковую куклу из плоти. Солдаты так не поступают.

По сути, Брутуса Карпентера можно было обвинить во всех бедах, случившихся теперь, но для этого Чарльзу необходимо было заиметь полный список оных. Остановившись в холле, он обвёл внимательным взглядом пространство дома, отмечая, что изменилось с последнего его визита сюда.

Зеркала. Любые: большие, маленькие, – они исчезли со стен, из шкафов. Пропал даже маленький портсигар, раньше лежавший на столе. Его пустая створка хранила пожелтевшее от просыпавшегося табака зеркальце – оно тоже оказалось сметено неведомой рукой. Дверцы кухонного шкафа зияли провалами вместо стекла. Всё, что могло хоть как-то отражать окружающий мир, исчезло с глаз долой.

Лазать по чужому дому без разрешения хозяина – дурной тон и удел воров. А также обеспокоенных благополучием этого самого хозяина людей, для которых он пытается делать хорошую мину при плохой игре. Интересно, Карпентер убрал все зеркала, чтобы не видеть, насколько несчастный у него сейчас взгляд? Или с чистой совестью игнорировать синяки под глазами, до того тёмные, словно их сажей нанесли? Поводов для шуток тут было мало, но Чарльз силился хоть как-то себя успокоить.

Беглый осмотр дома никаких дополнительных странностей не выявил, и детектив наметил себе следующую цель: спальню хозяина. Возле её двери, по счастью, никого не было, и он смог беспрепятственно проникнуть внутрь.

Здесь царил жуткий беспорядок. Весь пол был уставлен свечными огарками, фитили которых утонули в собственном воске, прогорев до упора. Постель оказалась не застелена, одеяло сбито небрежным комом у края. Судя по всему, здесь никто не спал уже несколько дней. Жаль, у Грэма не было привычки вести дневник, это могло бы что-нибудь прояснить, а проникнуть в его мысли Чарльз возможности не имел.

Среди всего прочего, спальня осталась единственной комнатой с зеркалом. Остатками зеркала. Тяжёлая рама ощетинилась крупными осколками, покрытыми сетью трещин. Один или два куска стекла выпали и валялись теперь на полу. Туалетный столик был покрыт тонким слоем пыли, его давно не касалась тряпка. В целом, вид у комнаты был… нежилой.

– Странно, что их до сих пор не убрали, – пробормотал Рид, наклоняясь и изучая осколки на полу внимательным взглядом. – Они боятся сюда заходить или им просто запретили?

Останки зеркала ехидно блеснули, но ничего умного детективу не сказали. Больше материальных улик здесь не осталось. Тёмная рама разбитого зеркала выглядела особенно зловеще, выделяясь на фоне общего убранства спальни: брошенной сейчас, но когда-то всё же уютной. Закрыв на мгновение глаза, детектив перевёл взгляд на бронзовый овал.

_Оно сделало это само собой. Длинная трещина со множеством изломов перечеркнула отражение лица, искажённого страхом. Что это было? Перепад давления из-за смены температур, некачественное стекло? Трудно сказать. Выглядело так, будто кто-то постучал с другой стороны. Чёрная паутина стремительно покрыла прежде гладкую поверхность, и Грэм, вскрикнув, рухнул на пол, хватаясь за голову._

Большего зеркало не сохранило. Помотав головой, прогоняя остаточные образы, Чарльз задумчиво сложил руки вместе, соединив кончики пальцев. Он не смог рассмотреть, что именно так напугало Карпентера, но если он так долго не был в собственной спальне, то ничего удивительного, что у него такой болезненный вид. Бедняга просто не спит. В воспоминании он был одет так, словно как раз собирался лечь. Лунатизм? Кошмары? Галлюцинации? Вряд ли последнее, Рид за свою жизнь повидал сумасшедших, и Грэм не походил и на самого безобидного из них. Безумие не тронуло его раньше, с чего этому случаться теперь?..

Изучив расположение огарков, опасливо потрогав осколки и без особой надежды ткнув пальцем размётанную постель, детектив пришёл к выводу: надо дождаться ночи. Только посмотрев своими глазами, удастся понять, что именно не так с мистером Карпентером. Расспросы не принесут пользы, рабочие и управляющий тоже, скорее всего, знают немного и не имеют возможности прозреть истину. Для нужд шпионов тут имелся просторный одёжный шкаф. Раз комнату не посещают, он послужит надёжным укрытием…

Только бы Бенджамин не отправился искать гостя, который вошёл и не вышел.

***

Никто так и не потревожил Чарльза. Он мирно просидел в шкафу до тех пор, пока за окном не стемнело, а из коридора не донёсся бой часов, возвестивших, что на дворе уже первый час после полуночи – время, когда все нормальные рабочие люди уходят спать. Рид, впрочем, предпочёл подождать до двух. Для надёжности.

С тех пор, как началась его карьера частного детектива, его и шкаф соединили узы крепкой мужской дружбы. Трудно найти более надёжное укрытие в чьём-то доме, если только там нет сундука или подвала. Но на сундук могут сесть, а вот на шкаф – нет. Чарльз в совершенстве овладел искусством пряток, умудряясь скрываться даже от тех, кому вдруг приспичивало покопаться в вещах. Срабатывало то, что мозг человека – штука однозадачная. Пока занят поисками нужной рубашки, не заметишь, что где-то под старым пледом и халатами скрывается нечто лишнее. Раз или два у Рида случались приступы клаустрофобии, но, благодаря его невероятному везению, без последствий.

Глухая ночь. В спальню до сих пор никто не зашёл. Шаги в доме стихли. Приоткрыв дверцу, детектив осторожно выглянул – никого. Мягкий ковёр поглотил его шаги, пока он крался к выходу из комнаты. Доски пола были милостивы и не издали ни единого скрипа, чуть прогибаясь под ногами Чарльза, пробиравшегося к кабинету, держа ушки на макушке. Никто не встретился ему по пути.

Дверь кабинета была приоткрыта, из щели пробивался неровный свет. Пробравшись к ней, Рид убедился, что она достаточно широка, чтобы он мог спокойно заглянуть в кабинет без страха быть замеченным. По крайне мере, сразу. От увиденного у него неприятно похолодел живот.

Грэм был там не один.


	4. IV.

Второй человек, стоявший в кабинете, не был Чарльзу знаком. Он едва сумел рассмотреть край его одеяния через открытую для него щель. Голос незнакомца тоже не давал никаких подсказок к его личности, и звучал вкрадчиво и мягко. Как у родителя, разъясняющего своему ребёнку, чем именно он провинился, разбив чашку из семейного сервиза, и почему он вынужден поставить его в угол на три часа. Вместе с тем, в нём сквозило нечто зловещее. Такое, отчего сердце Рида невольно ёкнуло, когда он услышал его.

– Мистер Карпентер, я по-прежнему настойчиво предлагаю вам передумать, – незнакомец отошёл в сторону, позволяя детективу увидеть Грэма, сидящего за столом. По правую руку от него высилась стопка документов. По левую стояла свеча, единственный источник света на всю комнату. Её дрожащий огонёк с трудом справлялся со своей задачей и только усложнял Чарльзу его работу. Но и его хватило, чтобы рассмотреть смертельно бледное лицо. Маска была при Карпентере, и сейчас смотрелась особенно чужеродно.

– Мне казалось, мы уже обсудили всё возможное в ваш последний визит, святой отец, – голос Грэма звучал непривычно тихо. – Не вижу причин слушать всё заново.

– У меня складывается ощущение, что вы меня почти не слушаете, понимаете… Ведь я действительно талдычу вам одно и то же уже который раз, а у вас как в одно ухо влетело, так из другого вылетело, – тон священника (судя по обращению) сделался раздражённым. – Поэтому сегодня я решил быть одновременно кратким и добавить пару аргументов, которые до сих пор придерживал, щадя вас… Вы же понимаете, я забочусь исключительно о вашем благополучии.

– Да, я в этом не сомневаюсь, – Карпентер звучал по-прежнему бесцветно. Словно каждое слово давалось ему таким титаническим трудом, что об интонации не могло идти и речи. – Что ж, прошу, раз вы настаиваете.

Неизвестный прошёлся туда-сюда по кабинету – Чарльз слышал стук каблуков и видел, как его тонкий силуэт мелькнул на фоне двери – и остановился где-то вне поля зрения детектива.

– Я уже говорил вам про то, что вся ваша семья обязана нашей Церкви, – холодно начал он. – Постройка – ваша заслуга, но не то, что происходило внутри, когда ваш достопочтенный предок закончил свою траурную речь. Когда он попросил нас об услуге, прямо как это сделали вы. До чего же неблагодарные у него оказались потомки!.. Но не буду тратить ваше время снова. Сейчас мы помогли уже вам, на определённых условиях. Вы мало того, что не соблюли их, так ещё и позволили этой… нахальной ищейке сунуть нос в наши дела. Устроить в храме погром. И ваши деньги не искупят того, что он натворил. Особенно разовая выплата, сколь велика бы она ни была.

Я потребовал с вас то, что нам причитается – вы отказались. Уж не говоря о том, что стоило думать прежде, чем вы заключили договор… Какой благородный джентльмен так поступает со своими партнёрами? Нет, война явно выбила из вас остатки человечности… Или это у вас от отца? Я видел его потроха, могу сравнить с вашими…

О, я вижу, как вы смотрите. «Я не боюсь». Конечно, многоуважаемый храбрый солдат и рыцарь без страха и упрёка. За себя вы никогда не боитесь. Вы из тех, кто удалит от себя подальше верного охранника, чтобы он не пострадал, защищая вас от неминуемой кончины. Нет, убивать вас невыгодно. Хотя я, помнится, намекал вам, что вы уже лишаете общество столь необходимой опоры, которой жаждали стать. 

Однако у нас есть более удачный кандидат на роль жертвенного козла, если вы продолжите упрямиться, мистер Карпентер…

Что-то грохнуло по столу. Рид невольно вздрогнул. Видимо, Грэм-таки не сдержал эмоций и треснул по столешнице кулаком. Вряд ли очень сильно, но в тишине спящего ночного дома прозвучало очень внушительно. Священник прервал свою речь.

– Если вы его хоть пальцем тронете, – прохрипел Карпентер самым угрожающим тоном, – я размажу по стене и вас, и всю вашу шайку. Лично. Голыми руками.

– О, вы перешли на угрозы, – звук хлопка ладоней. – Как это мило. Теперь я могу быть уверен, что вы меня слушаете. Почему же вы всё ещё не сделали этого? Не раздавили нас? Молчите, я вам сам отвечу – потому что боитесь остаться наедине с вашими новыми друзьями. Вы всё ждёте, что я вам за просто так расскажу, как от этого избавиться. Не дождётесь. Зато осиротите Окмонт, отдав его в лапы Трогмортона, когда ваше тело не выдержит… Или разум, кто знает. А в местной психиатрической лечебнице по ночам холодно, потолок протекает…

Скрипнув зубами, Чарльз подавил желание ворваться в кабинет и с видом героя романа снести священнику голову из револьвера. Ситуация складывалась паршивая, и просто убив одного из виновников, он ничего толкового не добьётся. Отчего-то он был уверен, что секта Церкви Искупления больше не доставит проблем. Он ведь убил… что бы это ни было, такое огромное и зубастое и отвратительно пахнувшее. И перестрелял всех, кто находился в непосредственной близости от него. Видимо, он недооценил масштаб общины. 

– … Так вот, моё предложение остаётся прежним, – незнакомец прошёл к столу. Рид видел, как он опёрся руками о столешницу, чуть наклонившись вперёд. – Вы, как хороший мальчик, перестаёте заниматься ерундой и предоставляете Церкви доступ к вашим каналам связи. Дальше мы, так и быть, разберёмся сами. Нам главное, чтобы на каждом углу не ждала компания ваших крыс с ружьями наперевес. А мы взамен подарим вам спокойный сон. И, как вы любезно попросили, даже не посмотрим на это _отродье_.

Несколько секунд в кабинете висела тишина. Её нарушил голос Карпентера, снова тихий и пустой:

– Кевин, будь так любезен, закрой за собой дверь как следует, когда будешь выходить. Сквозняк.

Послышался странный звук, будто чем-то царапнули по столу. Священник резко выпрямился. Чарльз отпрянул от щели и бесшумно двинулся к лестнице. Не хватало ещё столкнуться нос к носу со своим врагом, особенно когда он торчит ночью в чужом доме, где его вообще-то быть не должно. До него донеслось неразборчивое злобное шипение, и он ускорился, торопливо сползая по ступенькам, перебегая ко входу в подвал и замирая возле него, за углом.

Дробный топот ног возвестил о том, что отец Кевин покинул кабинет, недовольный результатом переговоров. Хлопнула входная дверь, и снова повисла тишина. Рид выждал ещё пару минут, на случай, если священник пожелает вернуться и что-то добавить (мысленно он уже дал себе клятву, если так случится, скрутить его уже на пороге), но этого не произошло. Других шагов из кабинета тоже не доносилось, и детектив двинулся к начальной позиции. Мало ли, что этот бесноватый сотворил с Карпентером.

Щель никуда не исчезла. Наоборот, стала шире – настолько небрежно уходящий гость закрыл дверь. Чуть ли не ползком подобравшись к ней, Рид заглянул в кабинет и убедился, что Грэм как минимум жив. Что он не здоров, было ясно ещё во время их дневной встречи. Теперь же, после ухода священника, он сидел неподвижным изваянием и, похоже, рисковал заснуть прямо за столом, занятый размышлениями. 

Однако на этот случай у него оказался припасён трюк. Скосив глаз на свечу, Карпентер поднял руку и коснулся пламени кончиком мизинца. Не так, как это делают мелкие трюкачи, желающие показать себя укротителями пламени. Он целенаправленно держал руку в этом положении до тех пор, пока боль не вынудила его отдёрнуть её. Мутный взгляд сразу стал яснее и преисполнился страдания.

«Да. Вижу, ты просто отлично справляешься. Замечательно себя чувствуешь. Никаких причин для беспокойства», – ворчал про себя Рид, отползая от двери. Незачем пугать Карпентера, ему хватило. Остатки ночи уже ничего не решат, а обездоленная спальная ждёт своего квартиранта.

***

Утро пришлось провести без чашки кофе и завтрака – Чарльзу было не привыкать к таким спартанским условиям. Куда труднее было пойти на сделку со спиной, нывшей после беспокойного сна в неудобном положении. Благо, у него был не один час, прежде чем наступило подходящее время, чтобы заявить о своём присутствии.

Рида так никто и не обнаружил. Спальня оказалась совершенно заброшенной комнатой, куда даже прислуга не заглядывала. Не удивительно, что там такой бардак. Впрочем, детективу это было только на руку. Давало возможность спокойно обдумать план действий. 

Успешно миновав коридор и не столкнувшись с Бенджамином, Чарльз скользнул за знакомую дверь. Грэм не сразу заметил его приход, поглощённый молитвой, на которую решил прерваться, судя по всему, прямо посреди разборки какого-то отчёта. Позволив ему дойти до очередного воззвания к Кэю, Рид подошёл поближе и деликатно постучал кулаком по столешнице. Карпентер умолк и поднял на него слегка удивлённый взгляд:

– Мистер Рид? Мне не докладывали, что вы здесь, – пробормотал он, откладывая чётки в сторону. Сегодня он уже не пытался вернуть маску на место, от усталости позабыв о «приличиях».

– Не докладывали, – согласно кивнул детектив. – Потому что я прошёл не через врата, охраняемые Цербером, а более спокойными путями. Говорить я вам про них, конечно, не буду, но не беспокойтесь – ни один недоброжелатель не сумеет повторить мой путь. Они, как я погляжу, ходят к вам через парадный.

Грэм мучительно нахмурился, силясь понять, о чём Чарльз ему толкует. Мозг уже не понимал намёков, воспринимая их обработку как слишком тяжёлую работу после всего, что на него взвалили. Рид сжалился:

– Я стал свидетелем вашей встречи с представителями духовенства, – он видел, как Карпентер нервно вздрогнул. – Проблема в них, верно? В них – и в кошмарах, которые они приносят.

– Никто не может «приносить» кошмары, – вяло возразил Грэм. – Вам не о чем…

– Есть о чём. И не пытайтесь строить из себя рационалиста, вы уже мне доказали, что им не являетесь, – Чарльз глубоко вздохнул. – Меня не интересуют подробности ваших перипетий, с этим я разберусь потом. Как только выясню, как они это делают.

– Я справлюсь со своими проблемами сам.

– Да, я это вижу, – Рид кивнул на ожоги, украшавшие левую руку Карпентера. Тот смутился и попытался спрятать её под стол.

– Это случайность.

– Тогда вы совершенно не умеете обращаться с горячими предметами, и я настоятельно рекомендую вам впредь доверять это дело исключительно вашему управляющему… Ладно, хватит шуток. Грэм, – детектив наклонился поближе к нему. – Позвольте мне вам помочь. Просто так. Можете мне не платить, я делаю это, потому что я ваш друг, а не потому, что хочу заработать.

Карпентер умолк и прикрыл глаз, скорбно сведя брови. Похоже, его план по удалению Чарльза от втягивания в эту грязную историю потерпел полнейший крах, не успев воплотиться в жизнь. Этого стоило ожидать от столь упрямого человека. К тому же, сейчас соображающего гораздо быстрее, чем он сам – сонный, уставший и способный уверенно думать только о столь близкой и недоступной постели.

– Хорошо. Вы меня поймали. Что вам требуется?


	5. V.

Весь день Рид потратил на тщательнейший обыск поместья. Теперь ему не нужно было скрываться, и он обшарил каждый подозрительный уголок, при посильной помощи со стороны слуг. Дошло даже до терпеливого стука палкой по стенам в надежде отыскать какой-нибудь тайник. Ничего. Сам Карпентер попытался вспомнить всевозможные ниши и чуланчики, которые скрывало старое поместье. Там, где он помочь не мог, подключался Бенджамин. Но и с его помощью всё оказалось бесполезно.

Детектив оказался загнан в тупик. Кроме очевидных следов в виде памяти, оставленной в спальне Карпентера, дом не носил никаких признаков вмешательства культистов или любой другой злой воли. Но что-то продолжало упорно грызть Рида, подсказывало, что раз у Грэма начались кошмары, где-то должен быть их источник. На всякий случай он допросил парней, крутившихся у крыльца, чтобы узнать, не шатались ли поблизости от поместья какие-то подозрительные лица, но те только плечами пожимали: никого, кого могли бы счесть таким. От дома Карпентеров всех подозрительных гоняют поганой метлой, уж они бы запомнили.

Уже существующие ниточки вели к Церкви Искупления, чей крайне вежливый представитель посетил Грэма ночью. Отец Кевин ясно дал понять, что происходящее – их рук дело, и они не отступятся, пока не получат того, что им нужно. Возможно, рискованно было бы соваться головой туда, где тебя ждут с распростёртыми объятьями и кольтом в каждой руке, но других вариантов не оставалось. Чарльз утешил себя мыслью, что сейчас ему вряд ли придётся лезть под воду. Да и то, что там обитало, он отправил обратно туда, откуда оно вылезло.

После небольшого перерыва детектив устроил Карпентеру допрос один на один. В кабинет строго запретили заходить кому угодно с любой срочности новостями, делами и донесениями, если только они не касались Церкви Искупления, о которой и шёл разговор. Рида не интересовали исторические справки, его вопросы затрагивали больше современное положение дел. О том, как Церковь была заложена, он успел сам себе рассказать лучше любых учебников, книг и семейных преданий.

Прежде чем начать беседу, они долго молчали. Детектив дал Грэму время собраться с мыслями – это давалось ему нелегко. Его стол, по настоянию Рида, был очищен от всего, что его раньше покрывало, чтобы не отвлекать хозяина от действительно важных вещей. Только увидев, что взгляд одинокого глаза стал достаточно ясным и сфокусированным, Чарльз заговорил:

– Я уже имел дело с приятнейшими людьми из этого прихода, – он скрестил руки на груди, глядя на Карпентера в упор, – и знаю о некоторых их привычках и обычаях. Расскажите, есть ли что-то, о чём я не знаю и чего должен опасаться.

– Не уверен, что такие вещи там теперь отыщутся, – ответил Грэм со слабой улыбкой. – Кевин успел… поведать мне о ваших подвигах. 

– То, что я там увидел, действительно было… Уникальным в своём роде, и я очень надеюсь, что больше наши с этим дороги не пересекутся, – детектив передёрнул плечами. – Я спрашиваю об опасностях более, м-м, человеческого плана.

Вопрос заставил Карпентера задуматься. Судя по напряжённому выражению лица, даже такая несложная задача стоила ему больших усилий. Недосыпающий мозг отказывался нормально служить своему хозяину, и только его чудовищная сила воли до сих пор не позволяла рассудку рухнуть. Теперь же к ней, пожалуй, присоединилась надежда, но не было никаких гарантий, что её хватит надолго. Поэтому Рид не намеревался долго пытать Грэма своими расспросами, терпеливо ожидая ответа на этот конкретный вопрос.

– Не могу вспомнить ничего такого, – наконец, выдохнул Карпентер, бессильно разводя руками. – Я не назову Церковь крепостью, которую не взять. И с их стороны странно было бы встретить вас пулей в лоб. Им выгоднее взять вас живьём… Но их осталось немного. Ситуация слишком двоякая…

– Мне важно знать, что у них нет никакого туза в рукаве. И… кто этот отец Кевин?

– Глава общины. С недавних пор. Кажется, он стал им незадолго до того, как мы… заключили договор. Молодой, амбициозный… он хотел расширить влияние Церкви в городе. Ему не нравится, как много прихожан отходит Святому Михаилу, – Грэм тихо фыркнул. – Не припомню от него никаких фокусов, кроме двойников. Однако этот человек опасен по-своему. Он хорошо умеет… убеждать.

– Я вам обещаю, убедить меня в том, что вас пытают для вашего же блага, ему ни в коем случае не удастся. Вы не возражаете, если я загляну на ваш склад, прежде чем отправиться к нему в гости?

– Разумеется. Берите всё, что вам потребуется. 

– Спасибо. Итак, про Церковь спросил, про Кевина спросил… – задумчиво пробормотал Чарльз, загибая пальцы. – Вроде всё. У меня будет к вам просьба: пока я работаю, воздержитесь, пожалуйста, от трудов праведных. Ваш управляющий отлично справляется. А вам нужно поберечь силы… Я не знаю, когда это закончится.

Карпентер наигранно-тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой:

– Когда вы меня об этом просите, мистер Рид, – сказал он с усталой, но несомненно лукавой улыбкой, – я никак не могу вам отказать.

***

Церковь Искупления мало изменилась с тех пор, как Чарльз посещал её в последний раз. Хотя вернее будет сказать, что она мало изменилась за последние три сотни лет с момента своей постройки. Несомненно, здесь обновлялись неизбежно подгнивавшие доски и прочая мишура, но скелет, возведённый фундаменте из чужих костей, стоял крепко и уверенно. Никакие катаклизмы не смогли порушить старую церковь, и она по-прежнему мрачно взирала на город провалами крошечных окон. При виде неё Рид невольно вспомнил видение, посетившее его, когда он впервые ступил на кладбище возле неё.

_… Ряд свежих гробов, ряд чёрных зубастых ям в мокрой земле. Священник мерно читает молитву, но его перебивает резкий возглас. Издавший его человек едва сдерживает дрожь голоса, требуя, чтобы святой отец поторопился закончить свою погребальную речь. Никто не должен увидеть Карпентера плачущим. И непонятно, перед кем держать лицо – кроме него, священника и трупов на кладбище никого нет._

_«Небеса покарали Карпентеров за грехи!» – уже тогда кричал полубезумный человек, которого двое крепких ребят волокли прочь от обросшего строительными лесами остова. Насколько велик был груз их преступлений в тем времена, что небесам уже было, за что так жестоко карать главу семьи? И если он был до того огромен, то какой он теперь, когда ответственность за всю пролитую кровь легла на плечи Грэма? Представить страшно…_

Рид тряхнул головой, прогоняя навязчивое воспоминание. Сейчас это только старая церковь и ничего более. Он разгадал её секрет несколько недель назад и уничтожил его, чтобы он больше не доставлял проблем. У местных «священников» оказался чудесный аппетит, но и им стоило прислушаться к народной мудрости и о вреде попыток сожрать кусок, который не влезает в рот. Самое худшее, что теперь может грозить детективу – это самые обычные люди с привычными пушками. Несмотря на присутствие Матери, сами культисты не шибко ладили с вайлбистами, и теперь, верно, должны истреблять их нещадно.

Дверь оказалась открыта, и знакомая зала встретила Чарльза привычным запахом сырости и водорослей. Он стоял слишком далеко, чтобы до него доходил гнилостный «аромат» алтаря, и не горел желанием подходить ближе. Ему хватило один раз увидеть, что скрывают потемневшие каменные плиты. Здесь прибрались с тех пор: знак со стены пропал, по углам снова стояли благообразные статуи святых вместо жутких пузатых чудовищ. Только прихожан по-прежнему не прибавилось.

Сперва детективу показалось, что в Церкви пусто, но потом он заметил человека, сидевшего на передней скамье. Тот, видимо, не заметил присутствия Рида, но стоило тому сделать несколько шагов, как он немедленно обернулся – пол скрипел и трещал под подошвами, как ни старался шедший унять этот шум.

Сидевший на лавке оказался не отцом Кевином. Более того, Чарльз был уверен, что увидел его впервые. Молодой человек небольшого роста и приятной наружности, с тёмно-рыжими волосами. Разве что глаза у него как-то странно, зловеще поблёскивали. Рассмотрев Рида, он неожиданно широко улыбнулся и махнул ему рукой.

– Вы, должно быть, детектив Рид? – приветливо осведомился он. – Подходите, не стесняйтесь… Да, они опубликовали ваши фотографии только когда появились новости о вашем аресте. Вы явно не любитель папарацци! Но такое лицо запомнить легко…

– Вы про статьи в «Вестях Окмонта»? – настороженно спросил Чарльз, подходя ближе. Он и забыл, что Хелен продолжает делать деньги на «сенсациях», которые с момента его появления возникали в городе одна за другой. Между тем, каждую новую статью кто-то заботливо крепил на доску в его номере.

– Разумеется. Эту газету теперь читают все, – незнакомец откинулся на спинку скамьи. – Таких интересных гостей и новостей у нас не было со времён Потопа. Представляете, как скучно целых полгода читать только про то, как кого-то опять затопило? – он фыркнул, поправляя упавшую на лоб прядь волос. – Однако я не думал, что мне выпадет честь познакомиться с вами лично. Мои дела лежат в стороне от вашей сферы интересов, – дождавшись, пока Чарльз окажется достаточно близко, он протянул ему руку. – Элайджа Дейл, к вашим услугам.

– Чарльз Рид, к вашим, – неуверенно протянул детектив, пожимая протянутую ладонь. – А вы здесь по делу, мистер Дейл?

– Вроде того, – Элайджа закинул ногу на ногу, принимая куда боле непринуждённую позу. – Только не думайте, что я прихожанин этого… страшно милого места, – он запрокинул голову, чтобы Риду стал виден белый язычок колоратки под его воротником. – Я пришёл обсудить с коллегой пару вопросов, касающихся здоровой конкуренции.

– Значит, вы из Церкви Святого Михаила? – догадался Рид. 

– Именно! Смотрите-ка, вы действительно такой сообразительный, как говорят… – Дейл коротко рассмеялся. – У нас с отцом Кевином давний спор. Всё дело в разнице наших вкусов… – улыбка Элайджи стала жуткой. – Ему нравится смотреть, как люди тонут. Мне больше по душе, когда они горят.

Чарльз вздохнул про себя. С любыми фанатиками неприятно иметь дело. Тем более здесь, в Окмонте, где они, со времён Потопа, взяли большую силу. ТОД, Церковь Искупления, Церковь Святого Михаила, Короли в Жёлтом и прочий сброд усиленно тягали несчастный город каждый в свою сторону, разрывая его на части похлеще всякого стихийного бедствия. Риду оставалось только удивляться, как здесь ещё оставались люди, сохранившие относительно ясный рассудок.

– А вас сюда что привело? – голос Элайджи оторвал его от тягостных раздумий. – Какое-то ваше детективное дело?

– Вроде того. Мне тоже нужно побеседовать с отцом Кевином.

– О, я даже догадываюсь, о чём, – Дейл чуть прищурил глаза. – Это касается младшего Карпентера? Ой, простите, какой он теперь младший… Старшего-то не осталось.

Рука Чарльза сама собой легла на кобуру с револьвером. Откуда этот человек может знать, зачем он здесь? И тем более о смерти Брутуса. Его двойник остался жить в поместье, так решил Грэм. Официальное заявление гласило исключительно о передаче места главы семьи, но не о гибели Карпентера. Если бы это открылось, разразился бы крупный скандал, пошатнувший бы авторитет Грэма в качестве нового главы семьи. Дейл, с которым Рид едва познакомился, стал настоящей опасностью буквально за пару минут. Но его напряжение детектива, похоже, позабавило – он снова рассмеялся и покачал головой. 

– Ни к чему такие строгие взгляды, – он махнул рукой. – Успокойтесь, я не враг ни вам, ни Карпентеру. У его отца были свои плюсы, однако Грэм по ним обгоняет его во много раз. 

– Откуда вам вообще всё это известно? – Чарльз не спешил убирать руку от оружия. 

– Это моё маленькое хобби – знать всё и обо всех, – Элайджа пожал плечами. – Шантажирую я только тех, кто мне не нравится, вы оба в этот список не входите. Зато отец Кевин вызывает у меня _раздражение_ , так что, если я могу вам чем-то помочь… вы только скажите.

Детектив ощутимо колебался. У него не было никакого резона верить этому непонятно откуда выползшему змею. Это всё может оказаться хитроумной ловушкой, призванной захватить его и превратить в очередной надёжный аргумент для Карпентера. Ему стоило соблюдать осторожность, имея дело с настолько скользкими людьми. От Дейла не укрылись его сомнения.

– Какие же я могу дать гарантии, чтобы вы перестали на меня так страшно смотреть, – лениво протянул он, приложив ладонь к щеке. – Хотите, я сам схожу в подвал, где лежит то, что вам нужно? Так сказать, избавлю вас от лишней работы… Всё равно вы не поверите, если я вас туда пошлю. 

– То, что мне нужно, лежит в подвале? А вы откуда знаете?

– Я же уже ответил! Боже, ну вы и… упрямая ищейка. Мне только в радость насолить отцу Кевину, так что я первым делом выяснил всё, что мог, об этом деле, когда проблема ещё находилась в зародыше. Я знал, что рано или поздно вы подключитесь, оставалось только ждать, пока это случится. Вот это и произошло… Так мне сходить в подвал или вы сами?

Вместо ответа Рид на секунду прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. Он хотел _посмотреть_. Проверить честность мистера Дейла способом более надёжным, чем любой допрос.

В истинном зрении Церковь была ещё более мрачной и давящей. Чарльз старался не смотреть в сторону статуй, ему не хотелось заново раскрывать для себя их уродливую внутреннюю природу. Вместо этого он обратил свой взор на Элайджу, чтобы увидеть _ворону_ возле самой его руки, небрежно лежавшей на спинке скамьи. Заметив взгляд Рида, _птица_ встрепенулась, распушила перья и хлопнула крыльями, поднимаясь в воздух. Проследив её полёт, детектив убедился, что она направляется к лестнице, ведшей в подвал. И всё-таки прежде, чем последовать за ней, он достал из кобуры револьвер.

Внизу было темно и пусто. Рид не поленился осмотреть помещение обычным зрением, внимательно прислушиваясь, но никакой засады не обнаружил. Ему также не удалось найти никаких иллюзий. А птица, меж тем, всё нетерпеливее хлопала крыльями и то и дело каркала, привлекая его внимание к небольшой тумбочке возле стены. Открыв её, Чарльз обнаружил внутри несколько коробок с патронами. В истинном зрении они ало пульсировали, и, присмотревшись как следует, детектив увидел вовсе не коробки. Письма. Письма, хранившие на себе отпечаток…

_… Чьи-то изящные руки осторожно складывают письма в стопку и перевязывают бечевой. Человека не интересует их содержимое, только обратный адрес на конвертах. Ему не нужно их читать, чтобы понимать всю ценность этих посланий. Он собирается обратить их в свою пользу, раз иначе этот упрямец соглашаться не намерен…_

«Грэму Карпентеру от Уильяма Джонса… Бостон…» – головокружение не прошло до конца, буквы прыгали перед глазами, но Рид всё равно узнал этот почерк. Такое же письмо он видел в ящике у Карпентера в кабинете. Одинокое письмо из Бостона, лежавшее поверх остальных. Здесь их было штук пять, ни одно не распечатано. Но какое отношение это имело к тому, что происходит в особняке?..

И внезапно Чарльз понял, каким же глубоким кретином был всё это время.


	6. VI.

Из подвала церкви Чарльз вылетел как ошпаренный. Элайджа проследил его путь насмешливым взглядом, нетерпеливо покачивая ногой. При виде писем в руках детектива он чуть прищурил глаза, довольно улыбаясь.

– Вижу, вы нашли, что искали, – промурлыкал он, чуть склонив набок кудрявую голову. – Мне стоит ждать благодарности от настоящего джентльмена?

– Конечно, я вам очень благодарен, – пробормотал Рид, чьи мысли в этот момент были заняты совершенно другими вещами. Он даже не взглянул на Дейла, чем заметно его разочаровал. Тот убрал улыбку с лица и надул щёки, но только ненадолго. У него не было настроения долго обижаться на детектива за его невнимание. 

– Чудно. Однако, как говорил один мудрый местный старичок, «за всё хорошее в этом мире приходится платить», – услышав знакомые слова, Чарльз нервно вздрогнул и покоился на Элайджу. Тот уже вновь улыбался, без какой-либо угрозы. – Не волнуйтесь, прямо сейчас платить не будете. И патроны мне без надобности, – повернувшись, Дейл улёгся спиной на скамью и откинул руку в сторону.

– Тогда чем вы хотите, чтобы я вам отплатил?

– М-м, я скажу вам потом. Не беспокойтесь, я знаю, где вас искать, если что. А сегодня, я не сомневаюсь, у вас есть дела поважнее. И я советую вам поспешить… Мой коллега по сбору паствы скоро должен вернуться, вид нас обоих в его дорогой церкви он просто не вынесет. Да и не собираюсь я делиться с вами тем, какое у него будет прелестное выражение на морде…

– Спасибо ещё раз, не буду больше вам мешать, – пока Элайджа разглагольствовал, Рид успел убрать письма в рюкзак. Кивнув священнику на прощание, он вылетел из Церкви.

Уже сбежав вниз по холму, оказавшись возле ворот, Чарльз столкнулся со знакомой тощей фигурой в сутане. Отец Кевин, край одеяния которого был чист после похода по местной грязи не иначе, как милостью божьей, покосился на детектива с вежливым интересом голодного удава. Разумеется, он понятия не имел, какое сокровище тот тащит теперь в своём рюкзаке (и лучше пусть не имеет дальше). Однако встреча с ним могла оказаться не просто мелкой помехой и обернуться для Рида крупными неприятностями. Это невольно заставляло понервничать.

– Решили обратиться к религии, детектив? – поинтересовался святой отец, ненавязчиво преграждая Риду проход за границы покосившегося заборчика. 

– Нет, простите, ваши местные обычаи мне не по вкусу, – мрачно буркнул в ответ Чарльз. – Разрешите пройти, пожалуйста. Я спешу.

– Куда, позвольте узнать?

– Это по работе, я не могу ничего разглашать.

– Значит, по работе… – Кевин задумчиво пожевал губы, всматриваясь в чужое лицо. Судя по всему, он раздумывал, насколько выгодно ему будет заняться Ридом прямо сейчас. Он всё медлил, и с каждым мгновением волнение детектива возрастало.

_«Если он сейчас же не уйдёт, я выстрелю»._

К счастью, пальбы не понадобилось – поразмыслив ещё несколько секунд, священник шагнул в сторону, освобождая проход. Чарльз был сочтён недостаточно соблазнительной целью. Пока. 

– Тогда не смею больше вас задерживать. Но помните, что я всегда рад видеть вас на пороге Церкви Искупления.

– Непременно нанесу вам визит в ближайшее время, – торопливо заверил его детектив, протискиваясь в ворота. Кевин не сводил с него взгляда, пока фигура мужчины не исчезла за поворотом улицы. Лишь тогда он развернулся и зашагал дальше, к Церкви, ещё не зная, какое глубокое разочарование ждало его внутри.

***

Заводя моторчик своего катера, Рид, пожалуй, слишком резко дёргал шнур, не находя другого пути, чтобы выместить злость на самого себя. Это же надо было оказаться таким болваном! Весь дом он обшарил, как же… Не осмотрел самое очевидное место для тайника, какое только могло быть в спальне (после классического «универсального чулана» под кроватью). Оно было наиболее подозрительным. Оно буквально кричало «посмотри на меня повнимательней!». В конце концов, именно с него начался весь этот кошмар, где Карпентер торчал последнюю неделю-полторы.

Почему ему сразу не пришло в голову проверить зеркало?

Слегка умерив собственную ярость, детектив устало опустился на сиденье. Мотор стоически перенёс все терзания и только привычно негромко ворчал – должно быть, тоже считал своего хозяина полным кретином. Разве это он, мотор, виноват, что у того глаза совсем заплыли от морфия? Нет. Однако же доставалось почему-то именно ему. Рид мысленно пообещал как следует почистить и смазать его, как только они закончат это дело. «Циклоп II» не откликнулся.

Если подумать, есть конкретная причина, почему он не увидел там ничего. Он просто-напросто не туда смотрел. Тогда внимание Чарльза захватило воспоминание, прилипшее к зеркалу, и он счёл его максимумом того, что можно было выжать из этой стекляшки. Между тем, зеркала в Окмонте имели свою особенную историю, тонко намекавшую, почему ими не стоит пренебрегать. А ведь когда они проводили полный осмотр дома, он и вовсе решил, что второй раз проверять спальню смысла нет. Спешил слишком.

«Говорю же, Чарльз, ты – идиот, – подумал Рид, поворачивая руль. – Суету развёл, а результата никакого. Может, это сумасшествие уже подкрадывается? Мозги набекрень съехали? Хоть к доктору иди проверяйся… Хотя, у него на всё один ответ. Может, он был не так уж и неправ?..»

Коротая время за самобичеванием, детектив достиг Олдгрова и, соскочив с лодки, устремился прямиком на Голдбридж-роуд. Шлёпая по лужам и едва не поскальзываясь на мокрых валунах, кое-где нелепо торчавших из мостовой, он за рекордное время преодолел отрезок, отделявший его от дома Карпентеров. Заметить его потрясающие успехи в беге было некому, но и не это было важно.

Мимо дежурившего у входа Бенджамна он пронёсся, не давая объяснений. Его сосредоточенного лица, как ему казалось, вполне должно было хватить. Ошарашенный внезапным появлением гостя, управляющий не сразу сообразил, что ему стоит пойти за ним. Пока он размышлял над превратностями судьбы, Рид уже пробежал насквозь прихожую и взлетел вверх по лестнице, заставляя прислугу и местных рабочих парней нервно оборачиваться на дробный стук его каблуков.

Грэм, похоже, так и сидел в кабинете – спальня пустовала. В иное время Чарльз бы его пожурил, однако сейчас это было ему скорее на руку. Кто знает, что именно культисты здесь спрятали, и к чему может привести его обнаружение нежелательным лицом, будь оно трижды Семенем Спящего.

Дойдя до зеркала, детектив схватился руками за тяжёлую раму и приподнял её, снимая с гвоздя, на котором она висела. Несколько осколков выпали, расшатанные – Чарльз проигнорировал их, аккуратно отставив ненужный больше предмет в сторону. Разумеется, за ним обнаружилась гладкая стена. Подобные махинаторы шагу ступить не могут без своих любимых иллюзий. Однако ничто не могло укрыться от истинного взора пылающего праведным гневом Рида.

Доски исчезли вместе с куском обоев, открывая вид на небольшую нишу. Там, плохо видная в полумраке, стояла какая-то статуэтка. У её подножия что-то подозрительно топорщилось. Включив фонарик, детектив разглядел края конвертов и пожелтевшие уголки газетных листов, кем-то давно и бережно хранимых. Этим газетам, верно, было уже несколько лет, и их сохраняли для особого случая. Такого, как этот.

Протянув руку, Чарльз осторожно взял статуэтку и достал её из ниши, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Трудно было понять, что именно она изображала. Это была некая тощая тварь с крыльями, рогами и грубо выточенным хвостом. Там, где у неё должна была быть морда, камень был сколот. Слишком долго глазеть на находку Риду не удалось – внезапно острый могильный холод пронзил руку до самого плеча, заставляя пальцы судорожно сжаться. Коротко вскрикнув, детектив схватился другой рукой за локоть и шагнул назад, к двери. Подошва скользнула по свечному огарку, так неудачно оказавшемуся рядом. Потеряв равновесие, Чарльз повалился на спину, и глаза ему стремительно застила чёрная мгла.

***

Очнулся детектив уже на постели. Не в спальне, насколько он мог видеть, когда наконец открыл глаза и сумел кое-как осмотреться. Очертания предметов всё ещё плыли, но, по крайне мере, он был жив и относительно цел. Мерзкая статуэтка исчезла, и кто-то уже успел снять с него галстук и расстегнуть воротничок. Затылок неприятно ныл. Поморщившись, Рид откинулся на подушку. Рядом послышалась возня, и над ним возникло обеспокоенное лицо Грэма.

Убедившись, что Чарльз вернулся в мир живых, Карпентер без лишних расспросов осторожно приподнял его за плечи и поднёс к его губам стакан воды. Детектив осушил его с жадностью и был всё так же аккуратно уложен обратно.

– Вам лучше? – спросил Грэм, отставив пустой стакан. – Мы с Бенджамином нашли вас в моей спальне… Кажется, вы поскользнулись и ударились головой.

– Да, точно ударился… – негромко проговорил Чарльз. Он практически чувствовал, как где-то возле макушки набухает шишка. Не самое худшее, что могло с ним случится. – Но это ничего. Спасибо за помощь.

– Пустяки, – Карпентер присел рядом, на край кровати. – Мы и тайник тоже заметили… Но сперва вас сюда перенесли, а потом уже осмотрели. 

– Что там было?

– Газеты… Очень старые. Военные. Несколько нераспечатанных писем. И локон волос… кажется, моих, – Карпентер недоуменно провёл ладонью по своей голове. – Мистер Рид, как только вы сумели?.. Я не помнил там никакого тайника. И, во имя всех святых, что за гадость была у вас в руке?

– Понятия не имею, но её явно стоит сжечь, – Рид прикрыл глаза, сосредотачиваясь. – Если не сгорит, выкиньте в море… Газеты точно сожгите. И волосы. Я мало что понимаю в таких вещах, но лучше перестраховаться.

– А письма?

– Письма оставьте себе. Они вас слишком долго ждали. Кстати, у меня в рюкзаке найдёте ещё несколько… 

– Их и в тайнике было много. Судя по датам, их собирали чуть ли не с самого Потопа… А я был уверен, что почта не работает, как надо. В такое время – ничего удивительного…

– Похоже, они их перехватывали. Мерзавцы уже тогда знали, что им может понадобиться…. Однако! – неожиданно детектив ухватился слабыми пальцами за рукав Карпентера. – Прежде, чем вы побежите читать всю найденную корреспонденцию, вы отправляетесь спать. Сразу, как избавитесь от статуэтки. Я настаиваю.

– Конечно, мистер Рид, – мягко улыбнувшись, Грэм накрыл его ладонь своей. Несмотря ни на что, руки Карпентера оставались тёплыми и мягкими. Это почему-то успокаивало. – Вы тоже не спешите вставать. Дело раскрыто, вы нуждаетесь в отдыхе.

– Отдохну не раньше, чем лично увижу вас в постели, – проворчал Чарльз.

– Вы справедливо строги ко мне, но у вас есть моё слово. Данную вам клятву я никогда не смогу нарушить, – бережно стиснув пальцы Рида, Грэм поднял его руку и, слегка наклонившись, коротко коснулся губами тыльной стороны ладони.

Чарльз почувствовал, как к лицу резко прилила кровь.

Однако прежде, чем он успел сказать хоть слово, с первого этажа донёсся жуткий грохот и треск дерева. Карпентер недоуменно посмотрел на дверь и, отпустив чужую ладонь, торопливо поднялся и быстрым шагом направился в коридор. Детектив попытался встать и последовать за ним, но виски и затылок пронзило сверлящей болью, немедленно уложившей его обратно на постель. Между тем, внизу уже слышались испуганные крики.

Уильям Джонс, бывший солдат американской армии, ныне ветеран-инвалид, категорически не одобрял, когда его письма не получали ответа в течение шести месяцев. Грэму предстояло узнать об этом на собственной шкуре…


End file.
